


No Romo, Though

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aromantic, Female Pete Wentz, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: “It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?” –Mr. Brightside
Relationships: Mikey Way & Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	No Romo, Though

**Author's Note:**

> I should credit marilynmansonfuckme for some of this. She’s the one who created Penny.

Sleepovers were fun until the one I had with Mikey. Looking back, it changed a lot of my life. He and I were best friends ever since first grade, but this is the first time our parents had let us have a sleepover. It took them ten years to realize not every boy and every girl have mind blowing sex every time someone leaves them alone. If that’s the case, boys shouldn’t have sleepovers with boys either. 

“So... what do you wanna watch, Mikey?” I ask him. We’re on his bed, curled up and trying to pick a Netflix movie. “We could watch Die Hard again.” 

Mikey rolls his eyes. “Penny, What is it with you and Die Hard? We’ve watched it together three times this year. What about The Notebook?”

I scoff, “That’s all romantic with no violence. I want to watch something violent.” I crawl up behind him to wrap my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. Mikey shuffles through the movies and lands on Romeo and Juliet. He turns his head to give me a smug smile. I groan and take the remote from him. “None of that lovey shit!” 

“There’s lots of violence.” He takes it back from me.

“Too much romance!” I object, stealing the remote and searching for Big Hero 6. 

Mikey laughs, “Where’s the violence in that? It’s a Disney movie.” 

I go into my flawless Baymax impression. “ _Tadashi is here. Tadashi is here_. Bro, that line did some violent shit to my heart. There’s no love story in the whole thing and it has good actors. Just watch it, Mikey. I’ll pay you if I need to.” 

“Five dollars, Penny.” 

“No. I’m broke as fuck and you can watch it without paying me.” I steal the remote, click on the movie, and chuck the remote across the room. Mikey is trapped in my arms. He doesn’t fight it, but relaxes into me instead. I rest my chin on his shoulder as we watch the movie. “Damn,” I whisper, “Tadashi’s got some serious sexy potential there. I’d take that any day.” I lick my lips jokingly. 

Mikey laughs, “You said that about the Once-ler when we watched The Lorax.” 

“A threesome, duh,” I say. “Me, the Once-ler, and Tadashi. You got a problem with that?” 

Mikey turns around. “Yes, actually. You’re fantasizing about characters in a kid’s movie. You can always fantasize about real people, too. I’m real.” He suddenly leans forward to seal our lips. A sick feeling pools in my stomach. I don’t like him like this. I’ve never liked anyone like this. 

I pull back immediately and push him out of my arms. He lands on his ass on the floor, then stares up at me. I stare back, confused with what I had just done. “I-I’m sorry, Michael. I just don’t like you in that way, alright?”

Mikey blushes hard and keeps staring at me. “I-I thought you liked me,” he explains, “You’ve been so close to me and whispering my ear and cuddling me, I thought we were having a moment.” He adjusts his square glasses and stares back at me. I shake my head slowly. 

“This is a lot to take in,” I mumble. He nods in agreement. “I’m going home to think about this.”

”Okay. Call if you need to. I’m so sorry, Penny. Are we cool?” he gives me hopeful eyes as I stand with my hand on the doorknob. I nod once, then close the door and quickly leave the house. I walk home in the cold rain, feeling my fringe get ruined. My chest feels tighter than ever and my head hurts. We’ve known each other for ten years and that’s long enough for me to friend-zone him. Did he really not know he was in the friend zone?

I’m never going to fall in love. Not boys, not girls. I think people are hot and I’m willing to have platonic or sexual relationship with someone, but the second they confess feelings, I can’t handle it. It makes me anxious. And if Mikey and I are still friends, how can I deal with it? There’s just going to be the lingering fact in the back of my head that he wants to date me. That would make us drift apart. I can’t lose a friend like Mikey. 

It was just one kiss, right? I can live with that. Plus, the sleepover was going well. We were watching my favorite non romantic movie. I turn on my heel and walk back to his home, then ring the doorbell. Gerard answers instead. “Penny? I thought you were with Mikey up in his room,” he says tiredly. 

I sigh. “I got nervous about something and walked out. I’m ready to talk again, though. Is he still in his room?” 

Gerard nods confusedly and lets me walk past. “Are you okay?” he asks. 

I force a smile as more of my hair’s water drips onto my clothes. “I’m fine, I just need to get some things out of the way.” I shiver lightly and walk up the stairs. Mikey’s on his bed, watching the rest of Big Hero 6. I knock on his open door and look straight at him. He does the same. Neither of us smile nor frown. 

“What,” he says. It’s not even a question. He’s just saying it. 

I use the same emotionless tone. It’s how to get through to him. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I didn’t mean it as much as I thought I did. In fact, I’ll be your girlfriend if you want me to be.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“If I don’t, it’ll get awkward.” I lean against the doorframe. “I just wanted things to be normal. I know I’m affectionate, okay? I know I might’ve given you the wrong idea, and I apologize. You’re a good friend. So either date me until we break up and end what we have, or let this constantly remind us of the imbalance of feelings. I’m not saying we have to do anything, but that’s what’s going to happen.” 

Mikey sighs and buries his face in his hands. “Oh... Penny.... please don’t make it this hard. I’m not going to date you if you don’t want us to. You deserve to be with who you want to be with. I shouldn’t have the ability to force you into things. I’m not going to let this split us apart, though. We’ll forgive each other for it. I’ll lose my feelings for you and this can all just be a memory, okay?” Mikey bites his lip. 

I smile and walk back over to him, “So you’re cool with me not having feelings for you?” I ask. He nods and stands up. 

“Before you sit on my bed, I’m going to get you some of my clothes to change into. You are dripping. Make sure you don’t freeze, though. Can you make hot tea or should I?” He shuffles around in some drawers before handing me fuzzy sleep pants and a black hoodie. He takes one look at me and sighs, “I’ll make the tea, Penny. You look like hell.” 

I smile, “I’m just a little wet, Mikey. I’m not dying of hypothermia.” 

“You look so cold and shivery. Oh, my God. The wet black hair is making you look like the girl from The Ring,” he laughs and goes to his phone to pull up a picture of the greasy girl in the white dress. I laugh and cover my face with my hair. He takes a picture, then hugs me. “Glad you’re not mad,” he says, “If I make you uncomfortable, please tell me. Is hugging okay?” 

I gasp with horror. “Oh no, not the hug!” I drone sarcastically, “It’s not like I’m your most affectionate, clingy best friend who always cuddles you whether you like it or not.” I give him a lopsided smile. He chuckles and hugs me tighter. We pull apart after some time.

Mikey takes the remote and backs up to the scene we were on. “Alright, dude. Change your clothes in the bathroom while I go make tea. Do NOT continue the movie until I’m back.”

”Good idea, idiot,” I stand up to go to the bathroom, then close the door behind myself. A thought crosses my mind, so I yell down the hallway, “Don’t kiss me again or I swear to god I’m gonna castrate you, Mikey Way!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey was supposed to be a stupid douche you were all gonna hate, but instead he’s a dork. I’m overly wholesome, so I couldn’t make him discriminate Penny for being aro. That’s not the world I want to live in.


End file.
